Sebastian White
Sebastian 'Seb' White is the son of Rebecca White and Robert Sugden. He resides with Rebecca and her boyfriend, Ross Barton, in Liverpool. Biography 2017-2018: Birth and early life Rebecca discovered she was pregnant in April 2017 following a one-night stand with her former brother-in-law Robert the previous month. Robert wanted Rebecca to have an abortion as he didn't want a drunken mistake to ruin his relationship with partner Aaron Dingle but Rebecca couldn't go through with it so Robert was forced to tell Aaron the truth. Although furious at first, Aaron forgave Robert, however, after seeing a scan photo, Aaron realised he couldn't handle the situation and broke up with Robert. Rebecca went into labour at the roadside whilst Aaron was attempting to fix her car. Aaron managed to get Rebecca to the hospital where she gave birth to a premature but healthy baby boy on 9th November 2017. Becoming a father changed everything for Robert. He decided to leave the village as he feared his son would turn out like him if he stayed around, although he changed his mind after talking to Aaron. Robert vowed to be the best father be could be and promised his son that he wouldn't let him down. The Whites soon discovered Robert had been planning to seize control of Home Farm so Rebecca barred Robert from seeing his son. After learning Robert was planning to go to court to get shared custody of Seb, The White family planned to move to Australia, taking Seb with them, without Robert's knowledge or consent. However, Robert learned of the plan and snatched Seb. In a subsequent car chase, a tragedy hit when Seb's cousin Lachlan steered the family's car into the path of a lorry, leading to the deaths of Seb's grandfather and aunt and leaving Rebecca in a coma. Robert struggled to look after Seb while Rebecca was in hospital. Rebecca awoke from her coma a few weeks later, but she suffered brain damage as a result of the crash and was diagnosed with post-traumatic amnesia. Upon being discharged from hospital, Rebecca moved into Keepers Cottage with Robert's sister Victoria Barton. It soon became clear that Rebecca was unable to take of Seb alone, culminating when Rebecca left Seb alone in the house with a pan of oil on the stovetop. Aaron heard the smoke alarm going off, so he broke into the house and rescued Seb. Rebecca was horrified by her actions and after discovering she may be suffering from Executive Dysfunction, she realised she could no longer care for Seb so handed him over to Aaron and Robert. In July 2018, Rebecca was being held hostage in the woods and chained up by Lachlan. He blackmailed her into leaving Robert a message saying she was living in Wales so she could “see Seb”. Lachlan tricked Victoria into giving him Seb, taking him to a terrified Rebecca to say “goodbye” as he planned to kill her. She begged him to let her take Seb and promised she would move away with him and never come back but he refused. Rebecca manages to escape and is reunited with Victoria, Robert, Aaron and her son Seb. Robert was relieved when Rebecca returned to the village safely but urged her to recover from her ordeal before spending time alone with their son. 2018-2020: Departure and visits to Emmerdale In late October 2018, Rebecca's boyfriend, Ross Barton, suggests he and Rebecca move away from Emmerdale with their respective children for a fresh start. They plan to move to Liverpool as Ross has gotten a new job there but Robert finds out and is furious. Robert and Aaron refused to hand Seb over, stating he was better off with them and Rebecca reluctantly backed out of her plans but after seeing how unhappy she was, Robert decided to let his son go and let Rebecca take him, on the condition that he could still see him. Seb left the village with Ross and Rebecca on 2nd November 2018. However, he was still allowed to come back and visit Robert and Aaron from time to time and has done so on multiple occasions throughout 2019. In January 2020, after Robert was sent to prison a few months earlier, Rebecca decided that she would not let Seb visit Aaron in Emmerdale anymore, as he kept asking where his father was and she thought the whole things was confusing for him. Ross' brother Pete, told a devastated Aaron that Rebecca thought it was best to make a clean break. Gallery Sebastian White.png|Baby Seb in 2017 Sebastian White 2018.png|Seb in 2018 Sebastian White 2.png|Seb in 2018 Sebastian White 2018 - 2.png|Seb in late 2018 Sebastian White 2019.jpg|Seb in 2019 Episode 7985.png|Rebecca and baby Seb shortly after being born Episode 7986.png|Robert with baby Seb Episode 7994.png|Robert and Rebecca fight over Seb Episode 8042.png|Victoria, Robert and Seb visit Rebecca at the hospital Episode 8092.png|Rebecca is confronted after leaving Seb all on his own Episode 8113.png|Syd MacFarlane takes Seb from a fearful Aaron Emmerdale-ITV-Aaron-Dingle-Robert-Sugden-Joe-Tate-1294337.jpg Episode 8304.png|Aaron and Liv Flaherty with Seb when he comes back for a visit See Also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:White family Category:Sugden family Category:2017 births Category:2017 debuts Category:Residents of Home Farm Category:Residents of Keepers Cottage Category:Residents of Flat 1, Mill Cottage Category:2019 departures Category:Characters played by different actors